tardirfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Regulators
''"A bolt to the skull tends to solve most problems the Imperium faces."- ''Chapter Master Chain The Regulators are a Codex Chapter that have defended the Lejion Sector and its many worlds alongside their proginator Chapter, the Equalizers for many centuries. However, unlike their valliant forbears who are dedicated to the defence of the innocent, the Regulators are obsessed with bringing total annihilation to those who would dare oppose the Imperium or threaten its citizens. Where the Equalizers seek to defend, the Regulators seek to assault, where the Equalizers stand their ground, the Regulators surge forth, bolters ablaze. Since their birth in the 22nd Founding, most of the Chapter has been defending its home Sector and the people in it, and seldom have their forces been seen outside the Lejion Sector. But should the call for aide reach their Fortress Monastery on the Prison world of Hades, they will awnser so long as it is to defend the innocent or bring death to the Alien. History 22nd Founding The Regulators were created during the 22nd Founding in order to aide their proginater Chapter, the Equalizers, in the defence of the large Lejion Sector. Innitally the two Chapters were quite simmilar, but the Regulators were made up of young and agressive Space Marines, soon this would show in their tactics and mindset. Weapons/Tactics The Regulators have simmilar tactics to the Equalizers, favoring the use of ranged weapons as opposed to hand to hand combat. However the Regulators are a young and firey Chapter, more inclined to close quarters firefights than the sniping tacitcs of their forebares. Thus the favored weapons amongst the Regulators are Equius Pattern Bolt SMGs, Storm Bolters, and Astartes Pattern Shotguns. Culture As a Chapter the Regulators have been described as dark and sarcastic, but also indomitable and full of agressive energy. Unlike their often stoic and aloof forebears, the Regulators are more involved when on the feild with their fellow Space Marines, prefering to directly support a charge instead of cover their allies from afar. It should be noted that each and every one of the Regulators was either a juvinile crimminal sentanced to the hellish prison world of Hades, or born to inmates on Hades. Thus, many of the Battle-Brothers have some form of tatooing and have taken on the nick names of their hive ganger and crimminal pasts as their true names once they are reborn as Astartes. Deathwatch Service Like their proginators the Equalizers, the Regulators are on good terms with Ordo Xenos, and have seconded as many worthy marines as they can to the Deathwatch. Regulators are adept at slaying the foe from afar but their greatest skill is in close quarters firefights, where their shotguns and Storm Bolters can bring death to the foe. Relations Equalizers The Regulators and Equalizers are in constant contact with one another and share a very close bond of brotherhood and purpose. The Regulators look up to their Equalizer forbears as their mentors and heed their words. However, they have adopted a much more agressive stance than the Equalizers though the tatics are simmilar and they have suffered greatly from the Episodes as a result, still, against the admonishment of their proginators, the Regulators refuse to hang back and support when the enemies of man must die. Noteable Conflicts Heros Relics Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:22nd Founding